


we-4re-go0d.doc

by vtsh_ann



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: Эллиот не падает, это похоже на падение, только вот ноги все ещё каким-то чудом держат его. Он падает вперед потому что хочет упасть. Потому что хочет вцепиться руками в принадлежавшую когда-то его отцу куртку, потому что нуждается сейчас, как никогда ранее, в поддержке и заботе. Потому что устал бегать и хочет немного отдохнуть, не оставаясь при этом в одиночестве. [4.09]
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	we-4re-go0d.doc

**Author's Note:**

> окей девятая серия ДЕВЯТАЯ СЕРИЯ  
> эллибот обнимаются пятьдесят часов эллиот плачет робот снова рядом чтоб его успокоить if only by Hoobastank приглушенно играет фоном  
> робот нервничает из-за лица бати эллиот уверяет что ему ок (то есть не совсем ок но не по этой причине)

_Мы сделали это. У нас получилось._

Эллиот смотрит на сообщение от Дарлин, и от этих «всё в порядке» сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле, а Робот медленно и, кажется, не очень уверенно подходит ближе. Элли откладывает в сторону ноутбук и осторожно, стараясь не рухнуть на пол, поднимается с кровати, не сводя с мужчины глаз, едва держась на ногах от пережитого только что напряжения. Ему кажется, что Он чувствует себя точно также. Может, потому, что они одно целое? Или, возможно, Он волнуется из-за чего-то ещё?

Кровь всё ещё пульсирует и шумит в ушах так же сильно, как пару дней назад, во время побега от полиции после взлома. Никто не гнался за Эллиотом сейчас, разве что время, как и тогда, было на исходе, только и всего. И всё же ему казалось что его, возможно, стошнит прямо сейчас собственным сердцем, настолько сильно оно рвётся прочь из его тела, стараясь вырваться из тесных рёбер.

Робот стоит совсем близко и смотрит ему в глаза, Эллиот же открывает рот, чтоб что-то сказать, но даётся ему это с большим трудом, все силы, кажется, ушли на подъем с кровати, и он совсем не был уверен в том, что не рухнет прямо сейчас обратно.

– У нас, чёрт возьми, получилось.

Эллиот рвано вдыхает носом воздух и чуть трясёт головой, будто сам всё ещё не до конца в это верит. Робот же улыбается еле заметно, но, как кажется Эллиоту, слегка натянуто, не совсем искренне.

Эллиот хочет кричать, но не может. Из-за локации, конечно. Вовсе не потому что даже на простое дыхание с целью не задохнуться у него сейчас уходит уйма сил. Он вспоминает май, набережную Кони Айленда, кричащую от радости Дарлин, _мы сделали это, Эллиот,_ и как рядом с ней хотелось улыбаться.

Эллиот, за последнюю неделю совсем выбившийся из сил, не может не улыбнуться сейчас.

– Получилось, малыш. У тебя получилось.

Эллиот не падает, это похоже на падение, только вот ноги все ещё каким-то чудом держат его. Он падает вперед потому что _хочет упасть._ Потому что хочет вцепиться руками в принадлежавшую когда-то его отцу куртку, потому что нуждается сейчас, как никогда ранее, в поддержке и заботе. Потому что устал бегать и хочет немного отдохнуть, не оставаясь при этом в одиночестве.

– Эллиот?

Эллиот лишь стискивает его рёбра крепче, лицом тычется в воротник куртки, вовсе не собираясь отвечать. Робот всё равно его чувствует, они ведь... одно целое?

Эллиот всё еще слабо улыбается и дышит часто и всё пытается – к сожалению, безуспешно – проглотить появившийся в горле ком. Это слёзы облегчения или всё-таки рвущееся наружу сердце?

– Всё нормально, малыш.

Эллиот всхлипывает, а Робот наконец обнимает его в ответ, гладит руками по спине.

– Мы сделали это? Мы правда это сделали?

– Всё закончилось, Эллиот. 

Прикосновения успокаивающие и действительно очень осторожные, будто Робот всё ещё сомневается, понимает ли Эллиот, что это не его отец. Эллиот понимает, иначе не упал бы в его объятья, не прижимался бы так близко. Он ведь помнит теперь, какими были прикосновения отца. Помнит, что прыгнул из окна только чтобы избежать их. Эллиот упал в Его объятья потому, что ему это было нужно.

– Тише, малыш. Всё хорошо.

Эллиот пытается плакать тише. Не плакал бы вовсе, если бы мог. Но он не может. Его максимум сейчас – как можно тише всхлипывать в воротник куртки мужчины, которого – он точно знает, он понимает это – здесь сейчас даже нет. И всё же он не чувствует себя одиноким. Он чувствует куртку, которую сжимает так отчаянно в кулаках, он чувствует руки, поглаживающие его осторожно по спине. Он чувствует это, значит оно реально?

Робот не говорит ему успокоиться. Робот не говорит ему потерпеть. Робот ничего не делает, только обнимает его и даёт возможность выплакаться и выплеснуть всё скопившееся напряжение. А напрягаться было из-за чего. Столько всего произошло за последнюю неделю, и этот финальный _сейчас-или-никогда_ взлом стал последней, довольно большой каплей, переполнившей эту чашу и опрокинувшей её, заставившей её выливаться сейчас в виде слёз в воротник чужой куртки.

– Я знаю, что ты не он. Я знаю, ясно?

Его голос дрожит, и он больше не улыбается, а робот похлопывает его по плечам и обнимает.

– Конечно.

– Просто останься, ладно? Ты мне всё ещё нужен. Останься, хорошо?

Робот касается ладонью его затылка, гладит его пальцами, и Эллиот всхлипывает громче, стараясь изо всех сил не скатиться в рыдания. Никто не войдёт сейчас в дверь, прервав его, вынудив надеть снова маску непроницаемости, сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Он ведь может расслабиться?

– Конечно, малыш. Я с тобой до конца.

Эллиот не чувствует себя одиноким. Эллиот не чувствует себя использованным. Эллиот чувствует себя, насколько это возможно после всего произошедшего, спокойно. Всё в нём, внутри и снаружи, с каждой секундой всё меньше, но всё ещё дрожит от напряжения, и всё же Эллиот чувствует себя защищённым, чувствует себя в безопасности в какой-то полусотне метров от десятка вооружённых китайских наёмников и их главы, потерявшего пару минут назад большую часть своей силы. Эллиот чувствует себя в безопасности потому что – он это точно знает – Он не даст кому-либо его обидеть. Он отлично справлялся с данной задачей раньше, и он не собирается сдаваться сейчас. И Эллиот тоже не собирается.

– Нам пора, малыш. Прости, времени мало.

Его голос тихий и успокаивающий, и словно извиняющийся за необходимость прерваться. Эллиот глубоко вдыхает и разжимает кулаки, отпускает куртку, и Его тоже отпускает. Эллиот трёт глаза и восстанавливает дыхание. Эллиот пакует ноутбук в рюкзак и накидывает на голову капюшон. Эллиот останавливается у двери и ненадолго закрывает глаза. Чувствует ладонь, чуть сжимающую его плечо.

– Всё будет хорошо. Я сделаю всё, что...

– Я знаю.

Эллиот кладёт свою ладонь на его и чуть сжимает.

_Я знаю._

Дверь комнаты закрывается снаружи.


End file.
